You Know You Love It
by troyellaforeva23
Summary: They were best friends in love with eachother. One comment could change them forever. TroyellaOneshot


AN: Just thought about making a story for you guys

**AN: Just thought about making a story for you guys. I hope you like it!! Please review.**

It was a beautiful summer day inside the Montez's house. The sun was streaming in through the windows. Life couldn't be better right now. Ms. Montez was outside reading her new novel. Her son Mike was in the pool splashing away. And Gabriella the moody 17 year old teenager was still peacefully asleep. Unknown to her, two of her best friends were waiting for her to wake up.

"Tay, we can't sit here forever! She's going to wake up and see us, and then she's going to have one of her tempers and go all leave me the hell alone. She'll probably throw some sharp objects at us. Oh my god! Let's get out of her. Sh-

"Sharpay. Would you shut your mouth. Did you ever think that maybe if you weren't so loud Gabi wouldn't wake up and get all mad. WE just have to wait for her to wake up on her own."

"Don't tell me what to do. Miss decathlon…… PERSON!!"

Gabriella slowly sat up on her bed and stared at the two for quite a long time. When they were still going back and forth at each other, she decided to get up and walk downstairs. Leaving her two friends bickering.

She got ready for whatever the day had in store for her. She started to walk and all of a sudden she heard tiny feet running towards her.

"GABI GABI!! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!!" screamed her little brother Mike

"What could you possibly want from me loser?" Gabriella shot back

"Just wanted to say, Troy is probably still asleep. There's no point going to see him. When all you guys do is flirt. I think its time I tell him how much you LOVE him."

"Go to hell Mike"

It was true. Troy Bolton was her best friend. Of course, she had her girls, but they got so god damn annoying. She always had someone though. Troy was always there for her no matter what and she loved him. But only as a friend. At least that was what she has been trying to get into that thick skull of hers.

_It's not like I'm totally in love with him. That would be weird. He's just so hot. Those gorgeous blue eyes. That hot body of his. I could keep going all day…._

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone whispering in her ear.

"Hey pretty girl what's up?"

"Troy, I don't appreciate when you sneak up on me. It scares me." She said with a small blush from the words he called her.

His grip got just a little tighter. "Ya, but you love it" He said as a sexy smirk graced across his features.

She stopped walking, turned around so they were centimeters away, and she said "Seems like you're enjoying it more." Pointing to his pants and walking away smirking, and purposely swaying her hips.

There stood a very embarrassed Troy. Trying to think of some sort of comeback. He probably stood there thinking for a good 5 minutes. Deciding he looked stupid he walked into his house, with a slight frown, that was adorable to Gabriella. He walked into his kitchen and there she was sitting at the table eating milk and cookies, his favorite.

Walking past her and up to his room completely ignoring her. He slammed his door, and turned on his ipod very loud. This was actually normal for them. They were always flirting, joking around with each other, but it always turned out into them making up and watching a movie. He felt pressure on his bed, but he ignored it. Then he felt her lay on top of him. He decided to look up at her. Which was a huge mistake. She was beautiful, her hair falling down in front of her face, which was full of laughter. She was breathtaking, and he was in love with her.

She took out his headphones, turned off his ipod and waited for any sort of response. Receiving nothing she started to play with his hair, she pushed some out of his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

"No way! Troy Bolton is smiling? Someone get a picture of this!! TROY BOLTON IS SMILING. And his smile isn't ugly at all. It's so cute!" giggled Gabriella, pinching his cheeks.

All of a sudden she found herself on the bed and Troy on top of her "Oomph!" He lowered his face closer to her; his lips were so close she could feel his breath. She's never felt like this before. They have never been in any kind of situation before. "Gabriella" he whispered his lips touching hers ever so softly each breath he took.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said smiling down at her. His hands were going up and down her sides, and both loved the feeling. He couldn't take it any longer. Looking at her, she was so simple yet so beautiful.

He closed the gap between their lips, and for the first time they shared a kiss with each other. At first it was soft, but their needs were coming so strong. Their tongues were battling for each other. He needed her, she needed him

All of a sudden they forgot about all their problems. Sharpay and Taylor were probably still fighting; her brother was still a loser. But none of that mattered. They had each other and that's all that mattered. They pulled away for air. Troy looked deep in her eyes and asked "Are you sure we can do this? Is it ok. I mean its kind of scaring me."

Gabriella put her finger to his mouth and whispered "You know you love it."

He smirked and brought their lips together again. Everything was perfect. They both loved it.


End file.
